A Christmas Wish Fullfilled
by nitscali1
Summary: This fic was written for the Granger Enchanted Secret Santa.  Hermione attends the Annual Malfoy Christmas Ball and gets quite the surprise.


**Title:** A Christmas Wish Fulfilled

**Summary:** Hermione attends the Malfoy's annual Christmas Ball, and boy is she in for one big surprise!

**Pairing: **LM/HG

**Genre:** Romance, One shot

**Spoilers:** EWE

**Warnings:** Limes, Lemons, AU

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter is definitely not mine; I am making no profit from this in any way. JK Rowling and WB own this, not me!

Hermione sat in front of her mirror, inspecting her appearance one last time. Her brunette curls hung perfectly, thanks to a little spell that she'd picked up during her fourth year. Her makeup was artfully applied, another little trick that she'd learned. Hermione stood up, her dark red robes falling softly to her feet. She looked to her nightstand, where her invitation sat.

_You are cordially invited to Malfoy Manor for the second annual Christmas Ball. The gala starts at seven o'clock. Portkeys will be provided. The sprig of holly enclosed will take you directly to the foyer. If you wish, you may bring a guest. Please owl back with your response. _

The invitation was stamped with his seal. Next to it was the unassuming sprig of holly that was the Portkey. She couldn't believe she was going! She had done her best to avoid Lucius Malfoy, at least up until now. Her attraction with the elder Malfoy had started when she was in her second year. Even though she knew that he was not exactly the most appropriate crush she could have chosen, it was her little secret. This crush had culminated in one forbidden kiss, during her graduation. She had been on her way back to her dormitory to finish packing, and a deep voice had stopped her. "Congratulations, Miss Granger," she had heard. She whirled towards the direction of the sound. A tall, blond-haired man stepped out of the shadows, swiftly kissed her, and then moved on down the corridor out of sight.

Sighing, she decided that it really didn't matter. Kingsley had ordered her to attend as the Ministry's liaison. She had initially refused, but when your boss orders you to do something, you do it. She was simply going to put in an appearance, mingle for an hour or so, and then return safely to her home.

Hermione looked up at the clock; the time was seven o'clock on the nose. She checked her appearance one last time and walked over to the Portkey. Picking it up, she felt the familiar tug to her navel, and the world was spinning. When it finally stopped moving, she stood in the Malfoy's foyer. A female house-elf stood, waiting to collect her cloak. "Tinker is taking your wrap, miss. Is you needing help getting to the ball room?"

"Thank you, Tinker," Hermione said as she handed Tinker the silken fabric. "I think I can manage." She could hear the strains of music coming from the ballroom and decided that she could make her way there. Hermione slowly walked towards the faint sounds of melody.

She passed through corridor after corridor, and after a few moments, realized that she could no longer hear the music. Appreciating that she probably should have asked for help, she abruptly turned around and bumped into the one person she shouldn't have. A large hand with fingers made for piano playing reached out to steady her. The first thing she noticed was that he smelled incredible. She looked up, and the next thing she noticed was a pair of intense, iron gray eyes.

"Good evening," Lucius Malfoy said smoothly.

He let go of her arm, and she quickly stepped back. Arching an eyebrow at her response, he made no other indication that he had noticed. "You appear to be lost. Would you care for some assistance back to the ball room?" Hermione, by this time, was embarrassed. If she would have simply allowed the house-elf to lead her to where she needed to be, she would not be in this predicament. That is to say, Hermione would not be alone with a very handsome, very dangerous man.

She swallowed nervously. "Yes. Thank you." Hermione said quietly.

He gestured towards the opposite direction from where she had come. Hermione paused and then walked past the handsome Malfoy toward the direction of the music. Lucius enjoyed the view from the rear before he hastened forward to catch up with her. They walked in silence down the long corridor and she could hear the strains of music again. Her confidence returning, she turned to him and said coolly, "I think I can manage from here."

"It is only a little farther," he said, motioning for her to precede him. She felt the warmth from his hand as it hovered near the small of her back. Hermione felt a heightened sense of awareness as Lucius stood next to her. It was strange. She was not the sort to have any fanciful urgings. She pondered further that perhaps the safe and familiar was not the way to go. Look at her and Ron. Shrugging off these thoughts, she nodded her assent to her companion and continued forward. Hermione stopped at a corridor, unsure of which direction to take. This was probably where she had gotten messed up last time. She looked inquisitively back at Malfoy; she caught a glimpse of something like…Shaking her head, she prompted, "which way?"

Lucius replied distractedly, "to the left." He was having some difficulty in arranging his thoughts. It was a strange phenomenon, to be sure. He was used to being in control of everything. Almost anything, he amended. His wife divorced him, and his son no longer spoke to him. For this girl to have such an effect on him…Lucius led the way this time, allowing Hermione to trail behind him. She admired his long, graceful stride, as well as his perfect male form. He seemed to have changed, she thought, as she followed him to the ballroom. He was not friendly, exactly, but he certainly was different.

The strains of music were louder, and she could see the glitter of the lights ahead. Both of their paces accelerated almost simultaneously, if for different reasons.

Lucius reached the ball room just before Hermione and stopped at the entrance to wait for her. When she reached him, he said brusquely, "I will leave you here. You should be able to find your way." He strode away quickly, leaving a very confused Hermione in his wake.

"You made it!" she heard. Hermione turned and looked; there was Luna Lovegood, looking radiant in her deep blue dress robes. "I thought the Nargles took you." Hermione laughed, used to Luna's quaint ways. She looked around the room for a moment to take in the view of the glittering lights, the elegantly decorated Christmas tree, and the myriad of other decorations that adorned this ball room.

"Sorry; I got a little turned about there. I'm here now though!" Hermione very carefully left out any mention of Lucius and her interaction with him. "Where are Ginny and the others?" She looked around inquisitively, but did not see anyone. Luna motioned vaguely behind her.

"I will take you there," Luna said quietly but clearly. She daintily skipped off, leaving Hermione to follow.

Hermione was inwardly amused; Luna hadn't changed a bit in the ten years since they had met. The girls soon arrived at the table, where their friends sat. Once Hermione and Luna were settled, everyone chatted, catching up on old news. Work kept everyone busy; even with magic it was still difficult to keep in touch.

Hermione's mind wandered after a bit. She was thinking about going home to curl up with a good book. She had put in her appearance; this was not exactly her venue of choice.

So lost in thought, Hermione barely noticed the cessation of her friends' conversation. A delicious scent wafted by her nostrils, and her field of vision was darkened by a shadow. Hermione looked up and was met with that same pair of glittering gray eyes. Her stomach clenched with that familiar ache of desire. Lucius stood before her, gazing at her with an undecipherable expression. He held out his hand to her.

"Miss Granger, may I have this dance?" Lucius' voice was devoid of its customary arrogance; he almost seemed…wary. Hermione looked at him, really looked at him for the first time. His dark green robes accented the platinum blond of his hair. They also showed off his figure to the greatest possible advantage. He was adequately muscled; his stint in Azkaban did not seem to have had any ill effects. Lucius was, to put quite simply, mouthwatering. Hermione hadn't really had the opportunity to study him; she realized that perhaps she had studied him a little too long. Hermione blushed; Lucius was still waiting for her response.

"Yes, that would be lovely, Mr. Malfoy," she answered gracefully. She arose, paying no attention to the stares of her friends. No doubt, they were extremely confused as to why Lucius Malfoy, Muggleborn hater, would be seen dancing with Hermione Granger.

Hermione took his hand and Lucius led her to the middle of the ball room. There were various other couples already dancing; they seamlessly joined the other pairs whirling and twirling around the room. Hermione was closer to Lucius than she had ever been in her life. The warmth of his body seeped into her very being. Lucius inhaled subtly and was assailed with the scent of Hermione's perfume. The delicate fragrance wrapped around him and engulfed him with a sudden sense of longing.

The dance seemed to last for an eternity. To Hermione, it was as if she were floating on a cloud. It seemed mildly strange to her that she was so euphoric.

Alas, the eternity finally came to an end. Lucius quietly pulled Hermione to the side, away from the dance floor. "I would like to show you the upstairs." Hermione had a feeling that if she went up there with him, she would be consenting to more than just a tour. She nodded mutely.

They slipped quietly away; no one noticed them save one other pair of gray eyes, but he did not say a word. Hermione was almost giddy as she ascended the stairs with Lucius. She walked slightly behind him, trying not to think about the decision that she had made. Finally, they reached Lucius' bedroom. He gestured for her to precede him, and she did so, looking around in awe. The room was tastefully appointed and very masculine. Her view was interrupted by a hard male chest. She looked up into Lucius' eyes and was suddenly very nervous.

"Er, I haven't done this in a while…" she said quickly. Lucius laughed, and Hermione blushed.

"The Weasley boy didn't quite meet up to expectations? I promise you, I will not have that problem." There was that Malfoy arrogance again. If it was remotely possible, Hermione turned even redder.

He chuckled in response. "Come here, witch." Lucius reached for Hermione and tugged her closer. He bent down slowly, as if to savor the moment.

She unconsciously lowered her lashes and parted her lips.

Lucius captured them with fire and passion.

Hermione's mind went blank; it was, with all probability, the best kiss that she had ever experienced. She whimpered with desire. She could feel herself grow wetter and wetter with each passing moment.

Hermione arched closer to him. He slowly ran a hand down to caress her clothed breast. The robes muted the sensation into yet another delightful feeling.

Her nipples tightened in anticipation.

Lucius broke the kiss and muttered a quiet spell; within seconds they were both naked. . He took a moment, while she was still unaware of her state, to look at her. She was lovely, with her skin flushed and glowing. Her body was slender and feminine, with pert breasts and pebbled nipples that he was currently rolling under the pads of his thumb.

The sensations he wrought made Hermione want to melt, but upon the brush of cool air, Hermione looked down and was torn between being very alarmed and very excited. She could both see the large member, but also feel how heavy it was resting against her stomach.

Lucius was very well endowed, although it wasn't as if she had a lot to compare it to. He noted her response and set about to allay her fears. He swept her into another passionate kiss, and her wits rapidly disappeared. Lucius pinched her nipple gently and trailed his fingers over her soft skin and across her flat stomach, blazing a path to her quim.

His first touch made Hermione moan with desire and buck her hips in response. He discovered that she was very ready for him; her wetness excited him more than he would have imagined. Cupping her, he gently entered her with one finger, and then two. He pumped in and out, hitting her g spot with every thrust. It did not take very long; she was already so close. Bright lights burst behind her eyes, and she screamed his name; her inner muscles spasming around his fingers. She fell back sated but still wanting more.

"My god," Hermione gasped. That was so… was so… satisfying."

"Happy to oblige, my dear." Lucius smirked, before joining her on the bed.

Hermione's legs parted to accommodate his large frame, while her eyes never left his. He positioned himself to enter her.

He was rock hard and had been dying to do this since he saw her in the corridor this evening. Without waiting, he slowly pushed himself in, giving her a chance to adjust to his size.

When he was fully seated, he paused to kiss her. He felt her walls flutter. They enjoyed a leisurely, but passion filled kiss. As their tongues dueled for dominance, his hips began to mirror the movement.

She tried to get him to speed up, but Lucius just wouldn't cooperate. She whimpered as he hit all the right places, inside and out. After what seemed like forever to Hermione, Lucius' pace increased and became erratic. Before long, Hermione was close to another orgasm.

He reached in between their bodies and pressed on her clit. Between his cock inside of her and his hand on her clit, she flew over the edge.

Her orgasm pushed Lucius to his as well. Their cries of ecstasy could probably have been heard halfway down the hallway.

Each finally satisfied; they lay down next to each other on the huge bed. Lucius put his arm around her and pulled her close to him. After a few minutes to recover, Hermione spoke softly,

"I can't believe we waited this long."

"Nor can I, pet. Perhaps this ball was a good thing after all?" he replied thoughtfully.

"Definitely," she answered while climbing on top of him to repeat the process all over again.

Lucius and Hermione were happily married a year later. All of their friends and family were appalled, but they were happy, and that was the most important part.

**Prompt used: A Holiday Ball - Hermione is required to go though she doesn't want to. By the time the night is over she has decided it was the best decision she's ever made.**

Thanks a bunch to Bunnyhops of Granger Enchanted for doing the beta! I appreciate her patience. Also, a shout out goes to shinigamioni for being a pom pom. Although I did not include all things suggested, I do appreciate the input! I welcome any input, good or bad!

ia P.


End file.
